


Heart's Desire

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, super minor spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Currently thinking about what ifs… Like, what if the deus ex machina in ep 300 had picked up on a different heart’s desire from Dean?





	Heart's Desire

Dean’s looking around the bunker, trying to figure out if the damn pearl of wonder worked, but the pounding in his head starts up again almost immediately. Sam notices, of course he does, and he pulls Dean into a tight hug.

“It’s okay, man. That pearl was a long shot, and just the first try. We’ll find something else.”

Dean sighs, nods, thinks about the box that Billie’s book said would be the only thing that works.

“Hey, no,” Sam says. “The books changed once, they can change again. We’ll get through this, we’ll get him out of you.”

It’s scary how well Sam can follow his thoughts.

“Yeah, I know. I’m just… I got my hopes up there. And now…”

“You’re tired.”

“Yeah.”

Sam pats his back, releases him only to grab his shoulders. “C’mon, Dean. Bedtime.”

The disappointment, combined with Michael’s constant assault in his head, have settled into bone-deep exhaustion, so Dean doesn’t resist when Sam steers him through the hallways to his room. Barely even registers when Sam tugs his shirt up, pushes him down to sit on the bed, kneels at his feet to unlace his boots and pull them off.

Does notice when Sam’s hands linger, massaging his feet, and _damn_ but that feels good, so he’s not about to complain, just falls back to enjoy.

He’s just about drifted off to sleep when Sam tugs his pants down, licks at his… Dean’s eyes snap open, and he scrambles back up the bed, away from Sam, who’s looking… more amused than anything.

“Man, you really must be upset, turning down a blowjob,” Sam says with a soft chuckle. He stands up, stripping off his own shirt and pants, and climbs into the bed. “Don’t wake me if you change your mind. And hit the lights?”

Dean listens to Sam’s breathing even out into sleep. He looks around the room, which is almost the same - except for Sam’s laptop sitting on the dresser, Sam’s clothes along with his in the hamper, a stack of books on… on _Sam’s_ bedside table.

Looks like he’s found what the pearl did.

“Huh.”


End file.
